


So A Cat And A Lightning Bolt Walk Into A Bar...

by smallpriince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Rating May Change, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpriince/pseuds/smallpriince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I was just struck by lightning,” Noya admitted, clutching Tanaka’s arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“The crime rate has been on the rise lately, and more and more criminals are getting away with these various acts. Is the government planning on confronting this issue? More at 10,” the crappy tv above the counter announced. Noya propped his unoccupied arm up to rest his chin while the other turned the page of yet another comic book. It had been half an hour since the last customer had walked in. It wasn’t Tanaka’s day to work, so it was mostly quiet besides the light sounds of rain hitting the roof and monotone speaking from the tv. 

All the crime lately has made Noya actually worry about the state of the city. In all honesty, he wished he could help. All the news showed was all the horrible things people were doing. Nothing about an amazing dog that can play the drums, or, hell, not even celebrity gossip. Only crime. Something needed to happen to this city, and soon. 

Checking the clock, Noya noticed that his shift was almost over and he would have to close up. Clicking his tongue, he went to retrieve the broom. This was one of his least favorite tasks, sweeping the floor. But, he did like his paycheck, so it had to be done. 

He could hear a few things from the tv as he went about cleaning the store. There had been another bank robbery by an unidentified subject, apparently, along with a few other small things. Finally, Noya finished and was able to leave. 

Taking one step outside he could tell the rain had not let up, it probably had gotten even worse. Sadly, he had not checked the weather broadcast beforehand, so he was unprepared for this obstacle. Noya looked at the view before him, the light from the street lamps reflecting against the rain, everything smelled much cleaner than normal. Heading down the road, Noya kicked and splashed in a few puddles. A few claps of thunder were heard in the distance but Noya deemed them harmless. That is, until he fell to the ground at the feeling of being stung by a thousand wasps all at once. He curled up and let out a blood curtling scream. There was no one around to hear or see the incident. The odds of being struck by lightning were one in a million, looks like Noya was that one. 

“No way, no way, that… why don’t I hurt?” Noya spoke aloud to himself. His eyes widened as he rapidly felt felt his limbs and chest. There was no external damage. His clothes were singed, but nothing too bad. For a few minutes he just laid there looking at the sky, letting the rain hit his face. He thanked every god he could think of for letting him survive what he just experienced. 

Just as he was about to sit up he heard hurried footsteps getting close to his spot on the ground. 

“Noya! Bro! What happened?” the unmistakable voice of Tanaka yelled.

“I just had a life changing experience,” Noya gasped from the ground as Tanaka was kneeling down to help him up.

“What the hell do you even mean?” The taller man looked at him in confusion, putting an arm around Noya and bringing him into a standing position. 

“I think I was just struck by lightning,” Noya admitted, clutching Tanaka’s arm.

“Noya, I think you have been reading too much at the shop.”

“No, bro,  I’m serious, bro’s honour,” Noya said has he drew an x over the center of his chest.

“Alright, I think you need to sleep, come on now, up,” Tanaka said turning around and leaning down, motioning for Noya to climb onto his back. Noya did not hesitate when offered a ride. He wrapped his arms around Tanaka’s neck as he began walking again. 

“Hey, how did you even know I needed help?” Noya asked, lifting his head from its resting position on Tanaka’s shoulder.

“Um. Best Bro instinct? I guess?” Said man in question shrugged as he repositioned Noya on his back.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll believe you,” Noya commented, the  _ ‘for now’  _ part left unsaid. Noya and Tanaka were able to start a pleasant conversation that did not last long before it became excited screaming about random topics. 

Tanaka felt slightly guilty for lying to Noya on why he knew to be there. But it was best he didn’t know yet. He would learn in time. He would soon learn about who and what Tanaka and Ennoshita really were, and how he had become one of them. Ennoshita was able to see what had happened with the lightning a few minutes before it did and told Tanaka immediately, and he also informed him that this had given Noya an ability. A few years prior, Ennoshita made Tanaka not tell Noya about their own powers yet, for it could put him in danger, and that was the last thing he wanted for Noya. Danger, that is. 

“How much longer?” Noya suddenly asked, “I’m getting restless.” He knew something was bothering Tanaka. He wasn’t as excited or as hyped like he usually was. 

“Just one block, calm down,” Tanaka responded. The rest of the walk was silent, the rain still pouring. By the time they got to the building, they were soaked head to toe. The pair decided to race up the stairs for no other reason than the hell of it. 

Once Noya reached the door and went for the keys in his pocket, the door swung open to reveal Ennoshita. 

“How does he always do that?” Noya asked, to no one in particular. Tanaka just shrugged while Ennoshita offered a smile.

“Now that you two made it back, I can finally go to bed. I swear it’s like you two are owls,” Ennoshita said, walking into his and Tanaka’s shared room. With that, Noya and Tanaka both agreed to call it a night as well. Sharing goodnights, they both went to their respective rooms. 

Even after 256 sheep, Noya still couldn’t sleep. He still had the feeling that something was off about himself and how Tanaka was acting. 

_ ‘I mean, we can tell each other anything and everything. If something bothered him that much, he would tell me.’  _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka can't keep secrets from his bro 
> 
> This is a little rushed sorry <33

“Are you sure the fans are on?” Tanaka called from his place on the floor, limbs splayed out. 

“Every. Single. One. I’m dying right now, bro,” Noya said from his position, sticking his head in the freezer to cool down. It was an unusually hot day, especially for the time of year. 

It had been a few weeks since Noya and the  _ ‘lightning incident’  _ as his two roommates call it. Surprisingly, there were no signs that it ever happened, not even a trace. They even went to a doctor to get him checked out, and nothing had changed. It was odd indeed but the doctor passed it off as a miracle. Noya honestly didn’t know whether to believe him or not, but he went with it anyways. He had moved on, but a few of his friends, mostly Sugawara, were still concerned. 

“Is there anything else we can do? I  _ will  _ end up passing out,” Tanaka complained, while flipping over so he was lying face down. 

“If there was, we would have done it by now. I wish it would snow,” Noya said, closing the freezer to go take a place near Tanaka. 

“Move. I can smell your sweat,” Tanaka said and scooted a little farther away, face still on the ground. 

“You don’t exactly smell like flowers either.” Tanaka let out an over dramatized sound of hurt, to which Noya just rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote for the television. 

“It is the hottest day of the year so far and is only on the rise for the rest of the week,” Noya and Tanaka groaned in defeat as the announcer continued, “Now continuing on, another bank was robbed. Many sources say it was an inside job but the culprit could not be identified.”

“Noya, we could really use that snow you were talking about earlier. Hey, want anything while I’m up?” Tanaka asked rising to his feet. 

“Anything cold,” Noya replied, staring intently at the news.

“You know, I never knew why you liked the news so much, I still don’t,” Tanaka commented while opening the freezer to grab two popsicles. He walked back over and handed one to Noya. 

“I don’t know. I just find it interesting to know what’s going on,” Noya shrugged.

“But you seem to get really intense when they say anything about crime.” Noya just hummed in agreement, not really knowing what to say. 

“Oh my god, I wish I could like, control the weather right now. Don’t you wish that too, Noya, good old friend of mine?” Tanaka said grinning at Noya.

“Yeah? I guess?” Noya replied in a questioning tone.

“It could be very useful right now,” Tanaka continued.

“Tanaka, bro, is there something you want to tell me?” Noya asked sitting up, raising an eyebrow in the direction of the person in question. 

“What? No. There is nothing I want to tell you. Also off topic but, what is your favorite type of weather?” Tanaka asked while staring at Noya intently. 

“I’m being serious, what do you have to tell me? If you do not tell the truth I will hug you, with my sweaty body, and I am willing to suffer that. So fess up,”  Noya said standing up, getting ready to lunge.

“Okay fine! I surrender! Just don’t touch me, it’s too hot,” Tanaka groaned while moving to sit up. He inhaled deeply before continuing, “You see, Chikara can tell the future and told me that he saw that you can now control the weather. When you got struck by lightning - which he also told me about, and why I was able to get there on time - you got some powers or something.” 

“Okay, none of that made sense and you went too fast,” Noya said, still looking at the other with a questioning look.

“Okay so, you know superheroes and stuff? Well, Chikara and I have those types of powers, and now you do too,” Tanaka said with an absolute serious expression. Noya couldn’t stop the laugh that soon got a little out of control.

“You almost had me! Good one, bro!” Noya said, his laughing still had not subsided. Tanaka still had the same expression on his face, wide eyes looking to the side, mouth shut tight. After a few minutes Noya got the hint, “Wait, are you actually serious?”

“Please don’t tell Chikara I told you! He will be-” Tanaka was interrupted by the door opening. 

“I already knew you told him, but I seriously wish you told him in a more ‘delicate’ way instead of, I don’t know, throwing him in head first into something he has no idea about,” Ennoshita said, walking through the doorway and taking off his shoes. 

“Wait, is this why you two have been acting so weird lately?” Noya asked looking between his two friends.

“We didn’t know when would be a good idea to tell you, guess there’s no time like the present,” Ennoshita sighed sitting on the couch before continuing on. He was able to give a much clearer explanation of everything than Tanaka had. Apparently the lightning had done something to body and caused there to be a slight mutation which had given him abilities. It was quite confusing how this all worked and was a lot to take in. 

“Do you know how this happens?” Noya asked, glancing between the couple. 

“Honestly? No. To Ryuu and I, it happened naturally at birth, but you on the other hand, was by coincidence,” Ennoshita explained. The three sat there in silence for a few moments, with Noya obviously taking in the info. 

“Hey, I’m going to go for a walk, then I have work after, see you guys later,” Noya said with a large smile before standing up and walking towards the door. His two roommates nodded in response before he left, concern covering their faces. 

Outside the apartment building, it was still hot. There were quite a few people going on with their daily lives.

_ ‘I wonder how many of them just got a shit load of information dropped on them out of nowhere. Maybe they also have powers and either don’t know or don’t tell.’  _ Noya thought, kicking the rock in front of him.

Looking up from the rock, Noya saw a person walking down the sidewalk, looking at their phone. He appeared to have light brown hair and looked only to be a few centimeters taller than Noya himself. Suddenly, they tripped over the uneven sidewalk, Noya’s body reacted on it’s own and he rushed forward. He grabbed the person’s wrist with one hand and their waist with the other, dipping them. The two looked at each other for a second, both shocked at what just happened. Just as Noya was about to say something, he lost his grip and dropped the person. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” Noya exclaimed, reaching a hand out for the person to take. They looked up at him and scanned Noya before taking his hand. Just as the other was almost pulled up, Noya dropped him, again. 

“Sorry!” Noya shouted, reaching his hand out again but was stopped. The person on the ground was holding a hand up to stop him, obviously exasperated. They stood up on their own before staring Noya down. 

“I’m Nishinoya Yuu, and I am so sorry about that,” he said, reaching his hand out again, but this time to shake the other’s hand. 

“Yaku Morisuke, and I must be on my way,” the taller boy said with an expression that was confusion with a very slight displeasure to it. And with that, Yaku turned and went on his way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment *:・ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter and I hope to make another as soon as possible 
> 
> Please leave a comment!!!


End file.
